As informatization of household equipment quickens, more and more equipment become smart. For example, smart household equipment such as smart refrigerators, smart washing machines and smart TV sets have already become available in the market. Currently, the smart household equipment may mainly be controlled remotely through operable controls provided by applications installed on a terminal such as a mobile phone, a computers or the like.
However, since a display area of a terminal is limited, it might be impossible to display, on a first screen of the terminal, all operable controls of smart household equipment provided by the application so that the user needs to browse each screen of the terminal again and again to find an application-provided operable control that the user desires to use. As such, this increases data interaction between the application and a processing engine used by the application and thereby causes increase of the processing burden of the processing engine.